Mistaken Regrets
by pattinson397
Summary: Harmony fanfic harry is a werewolf drama and romance inside.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

This is my second Fanfic called (Mistaken Regrets) and also second Harmony fanfic.

If you haven't read my other story called (As these things happen) you should check it out.

Review please.

Takes place after Voldemort's death.

Harry= **Bold**

Hermione=_ Italic_

Chapter 1 The Revelation

Hermione was on her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room for some quiet reading mid day after a long day of remodeling and building Hogwarts Castle.

Ron and herself were currently in a relationship and have been for about a month now since Voldemort's demise. It was the middle of the day and everyone was busy so she thought no one would be in the Common Room at this hour so she wanted a quiet reading break on the couch in front of the fire place.

Hermione reached the portrait hole to the Common Room and she could here muffled moans that said

(OH! WON! WON! HARDER!)

She knew that nickname and knew that voice.

That two time Slut oh she's dead and so is he Hermione thought.

(BANG!)

_( WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! RON HOW COULD YOU ,YOU STUPID BASTARD!_

_AND YOU YOU STUPID SLUT! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

_YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE I'M DONE WITH YOU RON! SEEING AS HOW HARRY CARES ABOUT ME AND NEVER HURTS ME I MIGHT JUST TRY MY HAND AT HIM GOD KNOWS WHAT I WAS THINKING GOING WITH YOU IT'S ALWAYS BEEN HIM I JUST HOPE HE FEELS THE SAME AS I DO ABOUT HIM!)_

Ron looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Before Hermione ran out the room to find Harry she hexed Ron's member with boils and painful blisters.

Hermione kept running through hall after hall till she found no Harry Potter and her face was now laiden with streaming tears.

Hermione could only think of one other place Harry would be in the castle she had even checked the Room of Requirement which only left the Astronomy Tower where Dumbledore died honestly I don't know why he keeps going there and dwelling reliving those horrible events.

_(Hermione's POV)_

He needs me more than I need him now and it seems that Ginny could never understand the concept of Harry's feelings and his loss of loved ones she never even took the time to help him sort through his feelings she always just wanted a good shag but not me no I'm there for him not for the fame money or glory just him Harry.

I'm so glad he gave up on Ginny and that he's still single now, now is my chance to tell him how I feel even though this seems irrational and rushed into but one thing I know is that I love Harry and I always have but was just afraid to admit it for fear of loosing him but that time is all behind us now and we can actually live our lives now.

**I'm ending chapter 1 here please review if you like it so far and chapter 2 Realization will be next enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

I don't own Harry Potter.

Sorry for the wait uh writers block plus I've been writing poems and songs.

Please review

Note: the wolfs are depicted as like the ones in twilight instead of lupin.

Chapter 2 Realization

(Harry's POV)

Shit I can't believe I'm alive and it's finally over now he's gone and never coming back.

My life starts now but what the hell do I do after Ginny kissed me on the steps everything went black.

How could this happen I don't love her , but then what about Hermione I love her more than anything more than Ginny I guess I always have but have denied it when everyone else was right I was blind.

I don't want to hurt Ron or lose Hermione by telling them the truth it would kill there relationship.

Well better keep it inside no one can know that I'm in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

What Harry didn't realize was that there was a rogue death eater presently poised behind him on the Astronomy Tower ready to attack. A death eater by the name of Greyback a vicious Werewolf.

Just in mere seconds then Greyback to his lunge and pounced onto the wizards back and then flipped Harry over and ripped open his shirt as he transformed into a huge , furry Grey wolf.

Harry lay Frozen in fear unable to move was caught by surprise as the big grey wolf started to chomp at his side of his stomach revealing a gaping and bloodied whole on his left side of his torso.

Harry was bleeding and fast he was losing to much blood but then a girl with curly brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes approached the scene before her. The girl cried out to her soul mate and grabbed her wand to whip it out at the furry monster and bristled out the first and only spell that came to mind even if it was horrid and forbidden she had to it was the only way she could save her love.

(Hermione's POV)

**Avada Kedavra! **

Harry! No please don't leave me. (she cried as she clutched the cold and limp body of Harry Potter.)

No I won't lose you I need to tell you I love you and only you.

I have to get you to Pomfrey.(thought a shaken Hermione.)

There was so much blood everywhere.

Hermione aparrated Harry to the hospital wing and stayed by his side the whole night as she waited for him to wake. Over the next week Hermione was told Harry would forever be a werewolf.

Hermione knew he only had a week left until his first transformation so that meant she was the only one that could make the wolfs bane potion but she didn't have a clue as to how to brew it she only then thought of Snape's old Potions book but she knew Harry hid it in the Room of Requirements.

Hermione spent the next 5 days looking for said book in the Room of Requirements but no luck she couldn't find that damned book anywhere and she was starting to lose hope until when a certain raven haired and green eyed wizard wondered into the room unnoticed she broke down in tears sinking herself into the couch that had just appeared. She sat crying and the young man strained his neck to hear what the young woman was mumbling.

(Hermione)

Oh Harry Potter you'd better wake up soon so I can tell you how in love with you I am.

If it wasn't for that incessant book you hid I'd be able to help you now to help you get better.

Harry if only you knew.

"**Hermione."** said a weak and limping Harry.

"_Harry James Potter what may I ask are you doing out of bed ?" _asked a concerned Hermione.

"**I felt cold and lonely so I came looking for the most beautiful girl in the world , you Hermione." **said a surprised Harry.

(Just then Hermione started laughing still with tears in her eyes as she looked at a confused Harry and said.)

"_Harry I think Madame Pomfrey gave you way to many potions. You couldn't possibly think that's true do you?" _asked a stunned Hermione.

(Harry walked over to sit on the couch facing Hermione while looking into her eyes with sincerity and grabbing her warm hands with ease.)

Harry spoke **"Hermione I really do love you nor will I ever stop loving you.**

**Please don't act like this is nothing because it's not it's much more than just something and I think you can feel it to. I know you love me as do I you. Don't hide your feelings and I won't mine , cause for you I'd do just about anything you want me to." **

**(Insert end of chapter 2 here)**

**(paste title of chapter 3 'Condition' here)**


End file.
